oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yota Yota no Mi
Yota Yota no Mi (ヨタヨタの実, Drunk-Drunk Fruit) is the name of a -type that is located somewhere in the . The Yota Yota no Mi, as the name might let on, allows the user to create, manipulate, and take on the properties of any type of alcohol that they so chose; when harnessing these abilities, the user becomes an Alcohol Human (アルコール人間, Arukooru Ningen). Overview The Yota Yota no Mi, although it may not first sound as such, is an infamously powerful fruit with often deadly abilities unlike any other. As mentioned briefly before, the Yota Yota no Mi allows its eater to create, manipulate and embody all aspects of any type of alcohol that they so please; like all Logia, the latter-most aspect is the Yota Yota no Mi's trademark and the one that users most often use in battle. The trademark in question being their ability to turn either parts or the entirety of their body into alcohol, making them intangible to any attacks whether they be blunt, bladed, or anything in between; even flames, which are normally considered to be a direct antithesis to the Yota Yota no Mi, are ineffective against it and if anything give the user more power as they are turned into a mass of flames and boiling alcohol. Much like many other Logia, the main offensive maneuvers of the Yota Yota no Mi involve often-pressurized barrages of beams made of alcohol, and many other variations of this technique, each with their own varying effects. A unique effect that the Yota Yota no Mi possesses is one that is kindred with alcohol; intoxication. It is this effect that the Yota Yota no Mi gains most of its power from, and one that it is named directly after; while the time it takes to get a person drunk varies depending on the drink's alcohol/volume ratio, the alcohols derived from the Yota Yota no Mi can have their alcohol/volume ratio altered to be extremely low to the point where it is comparable to water or extremely high to the point where it is able to cause alcohol poisoning and even death. As mentioned various times before, the Yota Yota no Mi's intangibility capabilities are the ones that are most often used in the midst of battle, as is the case with many Logia users. However, this effect goes beyond allowing objects and attacks to go directly through their body, as shown various times when users turn the lower half of their body into a rapidly spinning variations of their element —in the Yota Yota no Mi's case, alcohol— and creating a whirlwind that lifts them off of the ground and grants them limited flight abilities. This ability is extremely versatile, and is considered a direct antithesis to one of the main Devil Fruit weakness, water; water can be simply avoided by using this technique and simply flying or hovering over bodies of water rather than crossing them otherwise. Techniques Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Dem's Fruit Basket